


6 times Hermann initiated physical contact + 1 time Newton did

by Mechanical_Curse



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Getting Together, Ignores Pacific Rim Uprising, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Massage, Morning Kisses, Well 6+1 really, hand kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mechanical_Curse/pseuds/Mechanical_Curse
Summary: The moment he spotted Newton, Hermann ran through the deserted streets of Hong Kong, ignoring the pain this sparkled in his leg. The clatter of his cane on the pavement must have alerted the biologist, because he turned around, a triumphant smile on his face. It almost overshadowed his broken glasses, dirtied clothes and bloodshot eye.“Hey man, you’ll never believe what happened to me! Anyway, I have a fresh kaiju brain and…”Hermann didn’t let him finish. He engulfed Newton into the tightest hug of his life, to the point where he could barely breathe. His fingers slid through his messy, disheveled hair and he breathed deep into his scent, resting his head on his shoulder.“You’re alive… I thought that I would lose you, that I would never see you again…”Written because there can never be enough touch-starved Hermann being affectionate with Newton.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	6 times Hermann initiated physical contact + 1 time Newton did

1.

It was a bad day for the PPDC. They had suffered an attack; Two pilots and their Jaeger had been lost at the claws of the kaiju. Even if the beast had been defeated in the end, the whole Shatterdome mourned their deaths. Everyone was on edge, and the k-science team was no exception.

Tragedy or not, Newton had been busy the whole night, having to take care of the new specimens delivered to the lab, retrieved on the corpse of the fallen monster. The task hadn’t been easy. The whole time, his hands had been shaking from emotion and exhaustion. He even cut his thumb open with his scalpel at one point. The injury wasn’t of any consequence, but it was proof that he wasn’t far from reaching his limits.

With that being said, it was only obvious that he would end up getting in an argument with Hermann. He didn’t even remember what started it. Certainly something silly and inconsequent, knowing them. What mattered though was that it escalated quickly because of how on edge they both were. They raised their voices, Hermann even threw a piece of chalk at Newton and that was when he snapped.

“Well, maybe I’m not perfect, but at least I’m not repressing my feelings all the damn time. One could believe you’re trying to be as cold and emotionless as your father!”

Newton wished he could swallow back the words as soon as he let them out, but the damage was already done. He knew from the letters they had exchanged just how sensitive Hermann was on that subject, knew that he never should have brought it up. As if to confirm that he had screwed up, something shifted in the mathematician’s eyes and his whole body went stiff. Then, he declared in a firm voice:

“I am nothing like my father.”

“Look, dude, I know, I never should have said that, it was stupid of me, I’m sorry…”

Trying to babble his way out of this was useless: Hermann clearly wasn’t listening to him anymore. He grabbed Newton by his tie, his fingers clenching tight on it. The biologist genuinely believed that Hermann was about to punch him, and honestly, he wouldn’t even blame him because yeah, he deserved that one. Nothing could have prepared him for Hermann crashing their lips together, his mind apparently set on blowing Newt’s mind.

Despite his surprise, Newton didn’t hesitate and reciprocated the kiss with all the passion he could muster. Because fuck, he had been _dreaming_ of this, quite literally. He couldn’t remember just how many times he woke up with a warm feeling in his chest because his slumber had been filled with thoughts of kissing Hermann, dating Hermann, loving Hermann…

As he was searching for balance, his hands settled on Hermann’s chest and he closed his eyes, letting the flow of sensations rush over him. If it had been up to him, they would have stayed like that forever, but unfortunately, Hermann’s bad leg wasn’t quite up to the challenge. When they parted, they were both panting, their cheeks red from desire.

“Man, what was that about? Not that I disliked it, but…”

“As I said, I am not my father. I will not conceal my feelings for you, not anymore. Not when I could lose you during the next kaiju attack.”

Hermann gently stroked his cheek and looked at him as if Newton was the most precious thing in the world. His voice was soft, almost a whisper, when he added:

“I love you, Newton.”

“Oh my god, give a guy a warning before saying stuff like that! I’m pretty sure my blood pressure skyrocketed just now. Not that I’m complaining, because obviously, I love you too, but…”

“Good.”

Before Newton could continue his rant, Hermann kissed him again.

* * *

2.

One would think that, as a biologist, Newton would be accustomed to the nasty tendency decaying bodies had of exploding because of gas pressure after a certain time if not looked after properly. However, the blue, bad-smelling goo that covered both him and Hermann at the moment strongly disagreed with that statement.

They made quick work of their clothes before rushing to the decontamination shower, their nose scrunched in disgust. Once in there, they scrubbed at their skin as best as they could, careful not to forget any bit of kaiju residue. However, it quickly became apparent that Newton was struggling with a spot in the middle of his back.

“Here, let me help.”

He stilled when he felt Hermann’s hands on him, washing away the remains of kaiju entrails. However, his partner didn’t stop here. Once all risks of toxic contamination had been ruled out, he started massaging the soft skin of Newton’s back and sides. He smiled, satisfied, when the smaller man arched into his touch.

“Hey, I think you got everything.” Newton intervened, certainly surprised that Hermann didn’t go back to washing himself the moment he was done.

“I know.”

With that said, he started tracing the outline of Newton’s tattoos, only stopping when he felt a hard knot at the junction of his shoulder. He started rubbing around it, his ministrations precise and skilled, until the muscles started to loosen as if obeying his command. Newton let out a gasp as he pressed just a little harder at the most sensitive spot.

“Oh god, did anyone ever tell you that you have magic fingers? Because you do, dude. Shit, this feels perfect.”

“Your back is tense all over.” Hermann commented instead of answering.

“Yeah, being hunched over all day while dissecting kaiju viscera will do that to you. I’m pretty sure some of those knots have been there for years now.”

“Well, it’s time for them to depart.”

Newton let out a little hum of approval, closing his eyes as he relaxed completely under the gentle caresses of his fingers.

* * *

3.

"This will never work.”

Newton pouted as Hermann gave him his verdict. He didn’t know what he expected. Some support from his partner, maybe? Even though he couldn’t deny that them dating didn’t really change anything when it came to their scientific disagreements.

“Come on, don’t you think it’s worth trying? The future of mankind could be at stake!”

“Newton, you are _not_ drifting with a kaiju brain. Also, I suspect that this has more to do with your unhealthy fascination with these monstrous creatures than with actually saving the world.”

“Just let me show you some more data, and you’ll change your mind!”

“Newton, I believe I’ve already seen enough to know that this is madness.”

The biologist didn’t pay attention to him, scrambling through the files on his chaos of a desk to find the ones he was looking for. It proved to be a more arduous task than he had first expected, and so he sat on his chair so he would be at eye level with the document during his search. He was so focused on finding the one clue that would convince Hermann that he let out a little gasp of surprise when the mathematician grabbed the arms of the chair and turned it around. Before Newton could complain, he climbed on his lap, positioning his bad leg carefully so it would be comfortable.

“Hum, what are you doing, Herms?” Asked a confused but very much interested Newton.

Hermann blushed furiously but still tried his best to keep a straight face as he answered.

“I’m keeping you from doing the biggest mistake of your life.”

“By… straddling me?”

“If it’s what it takes to restrain you, then yes.”

This time, Newton grinned like the cat that got the cream.

“Then I hope you’ll forgive me for taking advantage of what you’re offering.”

His hands were quick to find their way to Hermann’s ass, the files all but forgotten. A sigh escaped the mathematician’s lips, but it soon turned into a moan when Newton started sucking at his neck, apparently determined to leave a hickey. Then he moved upward so he could nibble at his ear, before going back to taste his mouth. When they parted for breath, their eyes were veiled with desire. However, it wasn’t enough to completely deter Newton from his initial goal.

“For your information, as perfect as it is, your sexy body won’t be enough to distract me from my project. I am still presenting my idea to Pentecost, just so you know.”

“By Jove, you’re insufferable.” Hermann groaned.

“You know you still love me.” Newton replied in a smug tone before kissing him again.

* * *

4.

The moment he spotted Newton, Hermann ran through the deserted streets of Hong Kong, ignoring the pain this sparkled in his leg. The clatter of his cane on the pavement must have alerted the biologist, because he turned around, a triumphant smile on his face. It almost overshadowed his broken glasses, dirtied clothes and bloodshot eye.

“Hey man, you’ll never believe what happened to me! Anyway, I have a fresh kaiju brain and…”

Hermann didn’t let him finish. He engulfed Newton into the tightest hug of his life, to the point where he could barely breathe. His fingers slid through his messy, disheveled hair and he breathed deep into his scent, resting his head on his shoulder. Newton blinked a few times; he would have expected his partner to be more skittish about touching him when his clothes were so dirty. That was before he heard him talk, his voice strained and cracking.

“Newt… My Newton…”

The biologist couldn’t help but blush slightly at the sheer intimacy of the moment. He still let out a little laugh, feeling the obligation do tease Hermann rise from his core.

“Am I dreaming? Did you finally use my nickname? Took you long enough.”

Hermann didn’t respond, but he loosened his grip on Newton so that they could look at each other. There were tears in his eyes and they fell without discontinuing as he stroked his cheek lovingly.

“You’re alive… I thought that I would lose you, that I would never see you again…”

Newton’s expression softened and he squeezed Hermann’s arm in return, right before planting a soft kiss on his lips.

“It’s okay, I’m here and I’m not going anywhere. Now, as much as I’d love to stay in your arms forever, I’m afraid we have to go back to this whole saving the world business. The kaiju brain won’t stay fresh for long.”

Hermann nodded, his heart still in his throat, and he reluctantly released Newton so they could both go back to their work.

* * *

5.

Hermann woke up with a start and only one idea in mind. Newton. He needed Newton. A quickly satisfied urge, since his partner was laying right across him, still sound asleep. They had spent the night tightly tucked together, skin against skin, but they must have moved apart at some point.

With a yawn, he rolled in the bed so he could wrap his arms around Newton. A deep sense of peace washed over him the moment they were touching again. He had worked with Jeager pilots long enough to know that this was an aftereffect of the neural bridge. Hermann had no idea if it was supposed to be that severe, or if their bond had been affected by their not so typical drift.

Not that it mattered, really, since he didn’t mind the promiscuity. With a hand wrapped around Newton’s stomach, he started peppering the jaw of his partner with butterfly kisses. It didn’t take long before the biologist opened his eyes, a pleased smile on his lips.

“I’ll try to save the world more often if I get to be woken up like that every time.” Newton practically purred.

“Please don’t. Yesterday gave me enough scares for one lifetime.”

“Maybe if you’re persuasive enough, I could be seduced into staying in bed rather than playing the hero.”

Hermann rolled his eyes at the smirk his partner gave him.

“Should I expect you to always be this eager for attention?”

“Don’t complain, you got to be the little spoon all night. Also, my whole body hurts now that the adrenaline is gone. Running away from a kaiju is tough on the legs, man. It’s only fair that I get my turn being coddled.”

“Well, I certainly can’t argue with such logical input.”

Hermann’s words were rewarded by a hearty chuckle. Newton turned his head so they could share a sloppy kiss, before they went back to snuggling. They would have time later to think about what a world without kaijus would be like. For now, all they wanted was to enjoy each other’s warmth.

* * *

6.

Even though Newton had claimed all his life that he wanted to be a Rockstar, he never truly expected to be on a victory tour with a huge crowd waiting to celebrate his accomplishments. Okay, maybe people were mostly here to applaud Raleigh and Mako, but they never would have made it into the Breach without him and Hermann, so it still counted. Sort of.

The two Jaeger pilots were on a podium, waving at everyone around them, when Raleigh grabbed Mako’s wrist and raised their hands high above them in a victory gesture. It was all the public needed to go crazy and start chanting the names of their heroes.

It took a while before it was Hermann and Newton’s turn to be called on stage. Again, even if they played an important role in the defeat of the kaijus, they weren’t on the frontline fighting in a Jaeger, even if Newton would argue to his last breath that being confronted with Otachi face to face should have granted him the same fame.

He was buzzing with impatience, jumping from one foot to the other, eager to salute those he viewed as his fans. Hermann was standing next to him, a fond smile on his face as he watched Newton fidgeting. They would join the parade at the same time, together. Of course they would. Not only were they the last two scientists of the k-lab, they were also drift partner. The organizers of the festivities never would have dared separate them.

“How can you be so calm about this?” Newton whined.

“Oh, I’m simply thinking of my father’s reaction when he’ll be forced to see my face all over the news because _I_ was right. The satisfaction it procures me is enough to calm my nerves.”

“Yeah, that’ll teach the bastard. So much for not funding our lab!”

Before they could discuss their shared hatred of Lars Gottlieb any further, they were finally called on stage. As they walked, Newton wore the biggest smile on his face and sent imaginary kisses to the crowd, adamant on enjoying his grand moment to the fullest.

But just as they arrived at the spot Mako and Raleigh occupied a few minutes prior, his heart missed a beat when Herman reached tentatively for his hand. He knew his partner wasn’t exactly keen on public displays of affection and he respected it, as much as he wished they could have been kissing 24/7. So it meant the world that Hermann would do this for him, here, in front of so many people. When they laced their fingers together, Newton expected him to imitate the same celebratory gesture as those who came before them.

Instead, Hermann rose his hand to his lips and gently kissed his knuckles. Later, Newton would tease him about how his initiative looked like it came straight out of a Victorian romance, but at the moment, his heart felt like it was about to burst out from love. This was the kind of grand declaration he secretly yearned for but never mentioned in fear of sounding ridiculous and of scaring off his partners. Hermann certainly saw it in their drift and decided to indulge him.

Following his bold move, everything went silent for a second, then the crowd burst out in cheers.

* * *

+1

It was a quiet day. Rain poured outside, Hermann could hear it as it hit the windows, but it was warm and cozy in his apartment. Well, his and _Newton_ ’s apartment. They were still working with the PPDC, mostly to help with what remained of the pollution caused by kaiju blue and to make sure that nothing could open the Breach again, as well as working on preventive measures in case the precursors weren’t the only extraterrestrial beings wanting to conquer Earth. But since the end of the world wasn’t imminent anymore, they could now afford to have their own place.

He was sitting on the couch, his eyes roaming over some academic paper, but not focused enough to make any sense out of it. It took all his will not to tap his foot on the floor or to check his watch out of impatience. Then, he heard the sound of ruffled keys, right before Newton pushed the front door. Hermann was up in a second, ready to welcome him, the paper abandoned behind him.

Before he could even greet the biologist, he was swooped in a passionate embrace. Newton pulled him into an eager kiss, so good that he almost forgot his own name. Then his partner took a step back, before announcing with a big grin on his face:

“Guess who now has a seventh PhD?”

“I still can’t believe you’re collecting those like pokemon cards.”

Hermann rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t hide the joy he felt for Newton.

“Dude, you say that because you haven’t seen my actual pokemon cards collection. It’s huge. The PhDs are nothing compared to it.”

“Anyway, I’m proud of you. Not surprised, though. I’ve seen your work, you deserve this.”

“Wait, wait, wait, are you praising me? For real? Do you think you could say it again so I can record it? Damn, this day can’t get any better, I swear!”

The phrasing had Hermann smiling. Now was his moment.

“Perhaps you would like to reassess that statement.”

“Uh? Why would I…”

Before he could finish his sentence, Hermann dropped down on one knee, then dug in his pocket to present him with a small box. Newton put a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide with surprise.

“Shit, are you really doing this right now? Oh fuck, you are, aren’t you?”

Hermann opened the box to reveal a ring, then, his voice a little shaky, he asked:

“Newton, will you marry me?”

“Dude, are you serious? I fucking drifted with you, of course I will marry you! Now get your ass back up so I can kiss you again.”

Hermann immediately complied, his eyes shiny with emotion. Despite his bravado, Newton wasn’t faring much better as their mouths joined once more.

“You are one ridiculous little man.” Hermann whispered against his lips.

“Maybe, but soon I’ll be _your_ ridiculous little man. I’ll be your responsibility, dude. You should get ready for that.”

“Honestly, I feel like you’ve become my responsibility from the moment you started spilling kaiju entrails all over our lab. You can’t be trusted to look after yourself.”

“I have seven PhDs.” Newton mumbled.

“And obviously, none of them taught you not to put yourself in life-threatening situations.”

Newton was about to argue back, but his voice got caught in his throat when Hermann slipped the ring on his finger. It glowed a soft purple hue and he was mesmerized because it somehow looked familiar. Then it hit him.

“Oh my god, is this made from kaiju skin? Because it looks like it is! Hermann, did you really…”

A blush crept on the mathematician’s cheeks as he answered.

“Well, it wasn’t exactly easy to find, but I thought you would like it, so…”

“Like it? Hermann, this is the most awesome thing I’ve ever seen! You’re amazing, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Oh, and I’ll have to get a ring just as special for you! Do you think I can bully the PPDC into giving me a piece of a Jaeger for that? Wait, do you think rings can be made from Jaeger components? I’m sure it’s possible! And even if it’s not, I’ll find a way to do it. Seven PhDs genius and all, you know.”

“As if you’d ever let me forget that part.” Hermann smiled, fondness filling his heart upon witnessing Newton’s enthusiasm.

“Well, I sure won’t let you highjack my doctorate celebration with your wedding proposal. I’m going to brag about _both_ and you’d better be ready for it!”

“Oh, really?”

“Really.” Newton confirmed before leaning in to kiss him once more.

The moment their lips touched, Hermann closed his eyes and allowed himself to melt into all the wonderful sensations Newton awoke in him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr.](https://newt-no-newt-yes.tumblr.com/) Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
